Family
by Queenicakes
Summary: "Alone…" Taito muttered, the word tasted bitter in his mouth, it seemed like he was always alone. Well, he had Kiku but, she had a habit of threatening him and throwing him across the room. So, he had his family…who all pretty much hated him."


More Vocaloid stuff. Warnning: Contains Yandere!Taito Enjoy~

Oh, And I don't own Vocaloid -sadface-

* * *

><p>Taito stared at the icepick he had clutched in his hands, watching the faint light coming through the blinds on the window reflect off the silver metal. His simple, black cellphone sat a few feet away, he had turned it on silent a few hours ago but, the flashing screen told him that someone was calling him, it was probably Kiku. He ignored it, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.<p>

He was all alone in the Shion brother's part of the enormous Vocaloid mansion, his brothers and sisters had all left to go do whatever, even his twin, Taiko had left to go somewhere with Nigaiko. He frowned, scratching lightly at the fresh bandages covering his wrist, wincing at the slight pain it caused, due to fresh bruises from recent fights. "Alone…" Taito muttered, the word tasted bitter in his mouth, it seemed like he was always alone. Well, he had Kiku…but, she had a habit of threatening him with her cleavers and throwing him across the room. So, he had his family….who all pretty much hated him, except for Taiko and maaaaybe Kaito.

Nigaito was absolutely _terrified _of him, and had the tendency to run or hide behind Akaito or Kaito if he entered the same room as him (while making a rather cute "squee" or the occasional "meep" noise). "Akaito…" He murmured exasperated, Akaito and Taito had an intense mutual dislike for each other, everything about that red-haired _idiot_ pissed him off; Akaito was probably off with his _boyfriend. _Taito snickered at the thought….he couldn't remember his name…but he was pretty sure that he was Miku's older brother…whatever…it's not like it was important to him anyway. Kaito…he was…a bumbling ice-cream-addicted fool, always so…._happy_….it bugged him immensely. He could never tell what was going through that cheerful idiot's head.

Taito sighed, and then gasped as his icepick slipped out of his hands, cutting a deep gash down the fingers of his left hand. He lifted his hand up to examine the damage, and watched in interest as the scarlet drops of blood beaded together and started to flow out of the wound, slow at first, then faster and faster, dripping onto the floor and soaking the sleeve of his coat. A small, timid voice in the back of his head told him that master would probably be mad at him for staining the carpet, but he ignored it and instead, retrieved his icepick from the floor and made a deeper cut, this time down the palm of this left hand. He grinned as the streams of blood mixed together to form one steady flow. Something snapped inside of him, he wanted to see more and more of the scarlet liquid, it really was _such_ a lovely color after all. Giggling, he raised the icepick once more and slashed away the bandages covering his arm, cutting his wrist in the process. He again, watched in utter fascination as the wound immediately began to well with blood and drip down his arm. Curious, he flicked his wrist, laughing as the blood splattered everywhere, not noticing when a few of the drops landed on his pristine scarf. He cut again and again and again, laughing with glee as he spun around, staining everything with drops of the scarlet liquid. Through his euphoria, he didn't notice a door open and then slam, and several pairs of footsteps pounding up the stairs.

The door flew open and a slightly-feminine voice screamed "N-NII-CHAN!" Taito stopped mid-giggle and turned around, only to be hit full force by a hysterical Nigaito throwing himself at the stunned older vocaloid and burying his face into his chest, ignoring the blood soaking his over-sized cloak. Taito was curious….was the younger vocaloid's blood as pretty as his…? "Time to find out~" he sang cheerily as Nigaito looked up in confusion, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, Taito's vision was gone, covered by a pair of hands "Don't even think about it…" a low voice growled in his ear. "A-Akaito…?" he whispered as he felt a taller body press against his back. At once, the trance like state was broken and Taito felt appalled at what he had almost done, Akaito grunted in response, "W-why are you two here?" The purple-haired man asked in confusion, over the sound of Nigaito's sobbing. "We called you 46 times, and you didn't answer us, so we got worried…" A voice answered, higher than Akaito's, as he felt a hand cover his own and gently pry the icepick out of his hand, it hit the floor with a muffled thump. "Kai-Kaito..?" he called out hesitantly. The hand on his own tightened in response. They were here…..they were all here...T-They cared about him… At this, Taito finally broke down, tears filling his eyes as he gave a shuddering gasp, the pain had finally set in. Everything hurt, his wrists and hands were throbbing, and the heavy, metallic scent of blood was thick in the air. But, even so, for the first time in years, he felt…alive. Ignoring the throbbing pain, he wrapped one arm around Nigaito, prompting a small "meep" of surprise from the small boy and tightened his grip on Kaito's hand, smiling slightly when he felt Akaito rest his chin atop of his head. He felt safe….and a warm feeling was spreading through his body, which could only be called "Happiness."

* * *

><p>Yey. Shion Family Fluff. 3 Reviews aren't necessary, but would be appreciated~ ^_^<p> 


End file.
